prophica_unboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Guidelines
Here is where you can create your very own character! First thing you'll need to ask yourself is "Which realm do I want to be a part of?" In Prophica Unbound, there are two realms: Earth Realm and Prophica Realm. Earth Realm is a realm of humans with supernatural capabilities. Prophica Realm is a realm of mythical creatures who are set to take over Earth Realm. So, choose your realm and then select it from the Table of Contents to get there fast. If you've already made a character and have 500+ edits, you are allowed to make a second of the opposite realm, but they must also be Full-Breed. Also, if you would like to think of your own Race/Bio, post those along with your character! Your new race can be anything you'd like, the only rule is that you must choose one race's abilities and state the race who's abilities you're using. STEP 1: Choose a race and 2 Abilities from that race Earth Realm Slayer Slayers are humans who have learned the art of weapons combat in order to combat the darker beasts of Prophica. These warriors often enchant their weapons to counteract magic or, in desperate cases, Contract with demons to gain enough power to defeat them... * 'Round Table - '''Make one of your attacks hit all opponents. Once per turn, 3 turn cool-down. Best for Damage Role. * '''Whirling Sword - '''Throw your sword like a boomerang, making it hit twice. Once per turn, 3 turn cool-down, deals damage equal to power * 10 each hit. Best for Damage Role. Costs 25 Stamina and 1 Rush. * '''Nightwatch Knight - '''Resiliency is doubled for the first two turns in battle and is tripled if you go first. Best for Tank Role. * '''Supreme Plates - '''If you lose 10% HP in a single turn, gain +20 Resiliency. Best for Tank Role. Maximum of 500 Resiliency from this effect. Magi Magi are masters of manipulating the world's elements, and turning them into strength. Many mages rely on the most basic of elements, while more creative Magi branch out into more advanced elements to battle the dark forces of Prophica. * '''Elemental Aura - '''Send a stream of water, earth, fire, and air at the enemy that does power * 35 as damage and can't be avoided. Once per turn, 3 turn cool-down. Best for Damage Role. Costs 100 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Hard-knock Elements - '''All elemental spells deal x1.2 more damage. Best for Damage Role. * '''Holy Prophet - '''Create healing auras around your opponents that heals your allies for 5% of their max HP for 4 turns. Once per battle. Best for Healer Role. Costs 250 Stamina and 4 Rush. * '''Translucent Light - '''When a healing spell is cast, there's a 10% chance the target will gain x1.1 Resiliency. Best for Healer Role. Vanquisher Vaquishers use dark, forbidden arts to manipulate and destroy their opponents. Their actions bring them ever closer to the edge of humanity, with madness awaiting those who choose to master the magic this path provides. * '''Psychotic Mind - '''Training on Earth grants you x1.2 exp * '''Hollowed-Out - '''Quadruple your speed for the price of losing your resiliency. Effects last until the end of your next turn. Once per battle. Best for Controller Role. Costs 250 Stamina. * '''Lost Legacy - '''Place a curse on an opponent that decreases their stats by 10% and deals 5% of their max HP as damage for 3 turns. Once per battle. Best for Damage Role. Costs 150 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Invisible Force - '''If in a battle with another Vanquisher, deal 25% more spell damage. Best for Damage Role. Priest Utilizing the powers of light, Priests protect their allies, and weaken their enemies. Their powers are exceptionally powerful against the darker spirits and demons of Prophica, making them invaluable allies in the fight against evil. * '''Holy Uprising - '''Restore allies by 20% of your max HP and they gain 10% stats if they are below 20% HP when this is used. Once per battle. Best for Healer Role. Costs 100 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Blessed Protector - '''Grant a 25% stat boost to an ally who's below 20% HP. If they are below 10% HP, grant them a 50% stat boost. Best for Healer Role. Costs 50 Stamina. * '''Barricade - '''Create one massive barrier that has HP equal to 10% of your entire teams current HP. Once per battle. Best for Control Role. Costs 50 Stamina and 1 Rush per ally. * '''Great Awakening - '''Grant all allies a 15% stat boost for 3 turns. Once per battle. Best for Control Role. Costs 50 Stamina and 1 Rush. Summoner Summoners are Humans mages who enter contract with various Spiritual and Magical beings, who fight for the mage in exchange for a portion of their magical powers. Most Summoners choose a single type of creature to contract with, becoming a master of summoning that particular being, although a Summoner with a variety of contracted beings is not unheard of. * '''Tank Summon - '''Summon a monster to aid you in battle. This monster has 6,000 HP/20 Speed/25 Power/10 Resiliency/20 MP for each of your levels. This monster uses 2 MP per level every turn, until it runs out, at which time it will be banished. Once per battle. Best for Tank Role. Costs 250 Stamina and 5 Rush to summon. * '''Damage Summon - '''Summon a monster to aid you in battle. This monster has 5,000 HP/25 Speed/30 Power/7.5 Resiliency/20 MP for each of your levels. This monster uses 2 MP per level every turn, until it runs out, at which time it will be banished. Once per battle. Best for Damage Role. Costs 250 Stamina and 5 Rush to summon. * '''Healer Summon - '''Summon a monster to aid you in battle. This monster has 5,000 HP/25 Speed/25 Power/7.5 Resiliency/25 MP/ for each of your levels. This monster has a 1% chance per level, maxed at 10%, to randomly heal an ally for 2% of their Max HP, and uses 3 MP per level every turn, until it runs out, at which time it will be banished. Once per battle. Best for Healer Role. Costs 250 Stamina and 5 Rush to summon. * '''Control Summon - '''Summon a monster to aid you in battle. This monster has 5,000 HP/27.5 Speed/27.5 Power/5 Resiliency/20 MP for each of your levels. This monster has the ability to create a barrier around one of your allies that has HP equal to 5% of their Max HP, and uses 3 MP per level every turn, until it runs out, at which time it will be banished. Once per battle. Best for Control Role. Costs 250 Stamina and 5 Rush to summon. Gunslinger Gunslingers are wild cards on the battlefield. Utilizing multiple types of magic Enhanced firearms, they annihilate their enemies in a hail of gunfire. From pistols, to Sniper Rifles, the occasional Chain gun, and an untraceable amount of craftiness, you never know what a gunslinger will do next. * '''Tracer Bullets - '''Launch 5 bullets at an opponent that do power * 2.5 per bullet and cannot be avoided. Once per turn, 5 turn cool-down. Best for Damage Role. Costs 50 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Blazing Glory - '''Any guns you use deal x1.2 more damage. Best for Damage Role. * '''Attachment Fever - '''When used, your gun is randomly equipped with 1 of 3 attachments: A Tactical-Laser, a Tactical Light, or a Bayonet. The tactical-laser boosts your hit ratio by 20%, the tactical light enables you to temporarily blind an enemy, slowing them down by 10% and causing them to attack random targets, and the Bayonet boosts physical attack power by 25%. Once per battle, attachment remains for the remained of the battle. Cannot be used if you already have a gun attachment equipped. Best for Control Role. * '''Military Fort - '''Create barriers around all of your allies that have HP equal to 10% of your HP. Best for Control Role. Costs 250 Stamina and 4 Rush. Prophica Realm Centaurs Centaurs are creatures with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a horse. Centaurs are the guardians of Prophica. They are the most skilled in sword-fighting and are merciless against anyone who poses a threat to them. * '''Hardened Pelt - '''Anytime you fall under 20% HP and survive the attack, gain additional 2.5 Resiliency after the fight. If you fall under 10% HP and survive gain 5 Resiliency, and if you fall under 5% and survive gain 10 Resiliency. You can only gain 200 Resiliency Max from this effect. Best for Tank Role. * '''Guard of the Centaurs - '''Double your resiliency at the price of losing 25% Speed for 3 turns. Once per battle. Best for Tank Role. Costs 100 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Superiority - '''If you knock an opponent out or kill them, gain 20 Power. You can only gain 500 Power -Max from this effect. Best for Damage Role. * '''Strongman - '''Deal x1.2 more physical damage. Best for Damage Role. Dryads Dryads are Forest Nymphs. They take the form of human women, although they are in fact, gender-less. They are known for tormenting anyone that threatens to destroy their forest, and will, without hesitation, kill a trespasser if they cause harm to the woods they live in. * '''Mother Nature - '''When you train in a Prophica Forest training grounds, gain +10 MP for every hour you train. Best for Control Role. Maximum of 1,000 MP from this effect. * '''Dryad's Drought - '''Drain 10% of a target's max MP and add it to yours. This effect does not follow after battle. Once per battle. Best for Control Role. Costs 100 Stamina. * '''Nature's Guidance - '''Healing spells are 20% more effective. Best for Healer Role. * '''Last Resort - '''When you drop below 5% HP and survive, heal yourself or an ally by 10% of their max HP. Once per battle. Best for Healer Role. Liches The most evil of all creatures, Liches desire mass destruction and can cause famines, plagues, diseases, and natural disasters. They are undead magical beings and are usually found in dark, secluded places, such as caves or ghost towns. * '''Famine - '''Decrease an opponent's Speed and Power by 5% until the end of their next turn. Once per battle. Best for Control Role. Costs 25 Stamina. * '''Voodoo - '''Control an opponent for one turn, making them immobile. Once per battle. Best for Control Role. Costs 50 Stamina. * '''Black Plague - '''Cause all opponents to lose 5% of current HP for 5 turns. Once per battle. Best for Damage Role. Costs 25 Stamina. * '''Evil Thoughts - '''Redirect an attack from your enemy back at them or one of their allies. Once per turn, 4 turn cool-down. Best for Damage Role. Costs 25 Stamina and 1 Rush. Gargoyles Gargoyles are giant, stone beasts that are commonly mistaken for statues. They are usually disliked mainly due to their demonic appearance. Despite this, Gargoyles are very kind creatures who only attack if they or their allies are attacked first. * '''Stone Body - '''Gain an additional 25% Resiliency per level up. Best for Tank Role. * '''Armored Stance - '''Triple your Resiliency at the price of losing half of your speed for the next 2 turns. Once per battle. Best for Tank Role. Costs 200 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Purifying Light - '''Heal yourself or an ally by 20% of their maximum HP. Once per battle. Best for Healer Role. Costs 100 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Divine Blessing - '''Bring back a fallen ally from death. The target loses 10% of their stats and is unable to join any battles that have the risk of death. This cannot be used during battle. Once per ally. Cool-down time of 2 weeks. Best for Healer Role. Harpies Harpies are humanoid creatures, but have the beak, feet, and feathers of a bird, and their arms have wings as well, allowing them the ability to fly and still grab/hold things. Harpies are famous for trouble-making and are great illusionists. * '''Trickster - '''Create a decoy that has 25% of your HP and it must be destroyed before you can be targeted. Once per battle. Best for Control Role. Costs 150 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Illusions - '''Cause your opponent to hallucinate, attacking a random target. Once per turn, 4 turn cool-down. Best for Control Role. Costs 50 Stamina. * '''Reckless Dive - '''A dive attack that deals double the original damage at the costs of 20% of your max HP. Once per turn, 3 turn cool-down. Best for Damage Role. Costs 100 Stamina and 2 Rush. * '''Razor's Gust - '''Kick up a wind that boosts your speed and power by 100 until the end of your next turn. Once per battle. Best for Damage Role. Costs 100 Stamina. Elves Elves are woodland hunters and are great at magic and archery. They have trained their entire lives to be the best at stealthy kills, making them some of the most feared warriors around. Elves tend to have long hair and lanky bodies. * '''Hidden Hunter - '''You are 20% harder to hit. Best for Control Role. * '''Fauna Pledge '- While training in a Prophica Forest training grounds, gain +1 Speed for every hour you train. Best for Control Role. Maximum of 400 Speed from this ability. * '''Secret Shot - '''Makes one attack hit. This does not include Sacred Techniques or Spiritual Techniques. Best for Damage Role. * '''Bonus Strikes - '''Gain 2 additional Sacred Techniques and 1 additional Spiritual Technique. Half-Breeds Half-breeds can only be made through mating 2 characters. The characters who mate must have an RP that explains as such (through RP matters, but stopping before the sexually-explicit content). Half-breeds are a mix of the two parents, and get to choose 1 ability from each parent race, and no more. Then, follow the following steps. STEP 2: Stats Depending on the role you desire, choose your starting stats from the four choices below: Tank - 45 Speed, 50 Power, 25 Resiliency, 40,000 HP, 20 SP, 20 MP Damage - 50 Speed, 55 Power, 15 Resiliency, 35,000 HP, 20 SP, 20 MP Healer - 50 Speed, 50 Power, 10 Resiliency, 30,000 HP, 15 SP, 25 MP Control - 55 Speed, 45 Power, 20 Resiliency, 32,500 HP, 25 SP, 15 MP All characters start with 1,000 Gold, and a full stock of one item, of their choice(include the chosen item in your creation post) STEP 3: Posting your character Now that you've chosen your race, abilities, and starting stats, post the following information in the comments section and an authorized Staff member will accept your character! The format is as follows: * Name: * Age: * Height: * Weight: * Race(s): * Abilities: * Starting Stats: (Simply saying the Role is fine.) * Appearance: A 1-3 paragraph description of your character. A photo will suffice. * Personality: A 2-3 paragraph description of your character's attitude, social-interactions, and other such things that could fall under personality. * Backstory: A 2-3 paragraph description of who your character is and why, and what happened in their past that brought them to the path they are currently on. * (If a half-breed/child character) The parents of the character. STEP 4: Playercard Once your character has been approved, you need to create your player-card! For an example of a player card, click the link below: PlayerCard Template Once you've set up your player-card on your profile, you're good to start RPing in the world of Prophica Unbound!